


I'm Not Heartless, I Just Listen To My Heart Less

by Gizzelle_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Please Don't Hate Me, eleanor and louis will not be dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzelle_Tomlinson/pseuds/Gizzelle_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT FINISHED! <br/>Harry is a 21 year old rich man with a big house, a shiny car, and his own personal live-in maid named Eleanor. He can basically buy anything he wants except for one thing. Love. He absolutely adores the idea of sharing his things with someone he loves dearly, but sadly he's all alone. So, he sets out to kidnap someone by the name Louis and takes him home. Harry tries to make Louis fall in love with him, but not everything goes as planned when he sees that Louis is starting to warm up to the maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Heartless, I Just Listen To My Heart Less

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 21 and Louis is 19 in this story.

"Harry, i've finished my cleaning rothoughtor the afternooon. Is there anything else you need done?"

"Thanks Eleanor, eveything looks great. Would you mind starting dinner anytime soon?"

"Oh right! Sorry, i'll get on that right now," the female maid said as she walked towards the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella and parma ham." He blurted.

"Oh, that again? Do you really want me to make that? Its disgusting," Eleanor said with a cringe.

"Yes, I do. I don't pay you for nothing."

"Ok, but I'm not eating it. I'll make myself a different dish."

"That's fine with me," Harry said while turning to the tv and grabbing the remote. He sat on the couch in his large living room and started to watch some romance movie. It wasn't interesting until it got to the part when the main character was talking to his best friend about how he loves this girl he goes to a university with. 'Clitché romance movie' Harry thought to himself.

"But, imagine all the things her and I could hoI'llether if we become a couple," the main character said as the screen faded into a bunch of scenes between the main charater and what seems to be his crush doing 'coupley' things together. They were kissing and hugging and smiling lovingly at each other. It then faded back and the main character's best friend was the first to speak.

"Dude, if you want her then go her!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, I will!" He exclaimed back while he turned around and headed off into the direction of where his crush is.

Harry couldn't really focus on what happens after that because his mind goes back to the scenes of when the main character and his crush were together kissing, and smiling, and enjoying each other's company. He didn't like it, but it actually made him think about how lonley he was.

"Harry, you're food is ready! Would you like water or soda?" The maid, Eleanor, loudly asked.

"Um, i'd take the water!" Harry loudly answered.

"Ok, i've done my required work for today and you've been feed three times, so, if i'm correct, I am free for the rest of the night?" Eleanor questioned while handing Harry his food and water.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh really!? Thanks Harry!" Eleanor said beaming.

"You deserve it," Harry said smugly. Eleanor just smiled and ran down the hall and into her room. She worked as his maid for two years and didn't have enough money to rent an apartment on her own, so he allowed her to live in one of the 3 bedrooms he has in his house. In return for the room, Harry just took some money out of Eleanor's paycheck to pay for her stay.

When Harry finished his food, he went directly upstairs to lay on his comfy bed. It's already 10:02 pm and his work starts at 9:35 am. He knows he has to sleep, but he can't. His mind keeps thinking about a certain something. Love. His mind keeps thinking about love. He never thought about a topic like that before. He probably doesn't recall the last time he loved someone or if someone ever loved him. Sure, he knows his friends and family love him, but he doesn't want that kind of love. He wants a love where he is able to kiss and hug them whenever he wants or to be able to cuddle them and hold their hand and just do the things lovers do, but he can't. And when the realization hit, he got frustrated with himself, stood up, and paced back and forth in his room, griping his hair, trying to figure out how he can find someone whom he could love endlessly.

After about 20 minutes, he got nothing. Everything he thought about was doomed to fail. He thinks back to the romance movie he saw and remembered what the main character's best friend said.

"Dude, if you want her then go get her!"

Harry thinks about that sentence until it dawns on him. Maybe, just maybe if he can just take someone off the street that he liked and brought him back here and show them that he loved them, then maybe that person may love him back! 'Its full proof!' Harry thought to himself.

For the rest of the night, Harry planned how and when he will kidnap someone without anyone else knowing and also on how much Eleanor is going to want to keep her mouth shut about it. This task will be very hard to complete, but it will be worth it to have someone he can love and protect forever.

*

"What the fuck are you doing!? Get off!?"

"Come with me calmly and you won't get hurt."

"Im not going with you! You're crazy! Get off!"

Harry was in his car driving around looking for someone he might be at least a little bit interestred in and when he saw this boy walking alone he knew he just had to get him.

When Harry finally got a good grip on the squirming, screaming lad, he pulled him closer and whispered into his ear intently, "I fucking told you to come with me calmly and you won't get hurt." Harry gritted his teeth because this boy didn't seem to go down too quickly.

The screaming lad stopped squirming and just stood there breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. "P-please, can you let me go?" The boy said a little bit out of breath. "Take what you want, but please, let me go."

"Sorry sweetie, but the thing I want to take is you.''

"Wait! Wait! No, please! No!" Was all the lad can say before Harry picked him up and shoved him into the back seat of his car and locked it. Harry ran to the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off.

Harry's friend Zayn was also in the back seat. He wanted to help him with his plan even though he knew it was idiotic.

"Ok so Zayn! Tie his hands and ankles first, then tape that loud mouth of his shut!"

"When I get out of here, I'm going to report you to the police and you will arrested! You'll be sorry you even layed a finger on me! You twats are sorry excuses for human beings! I can't fucking wait till-"

Zayn slapped a strip of tape over the lad's mouth. "There. That shut him up," he said, chuckling.

The lad was still yelling, but the tape muffled it and when he realized it was no use he just resorted to kicking and punching. 

"Ouch! What the fuck! We're not here to hurt you! Calm down! Ugh." Zayn yelled while rubbing the shoulder the lad kicked.

'I'd do it again you stupid prick!' Was what the lad would've said if his mouth wasn't taped shut.

*

A few minutes into the car ride, the lad calmed down and the air seemed to be awkwardly silent. In attempt to break the silence, Harry spoke up, "Uh, Zayn? Thanks for helping me. I thought you would've said no because, uh, it is a little outrageous to take someone off the street, but you said yes and I can't thank you enough for it."

"Oh, no worries mate. It's cool." 

True, Zayn did think all this was totally outrageous, he even thought Harry was absolutely crazy for even considering this, but he said yes anyways. They were best friends since middle school and have done almost everything together, so Zayn figured if Harry is going to go to jail for this, then why not go with him?

When they finally pulled up to Harry's house, Zayn asked, "Ok so, what now?"

"Um, keep him here. I'll be back." Harry said while getting out of the car. He went to his front door and walked in. He was greeted by Eleanor.

"Hello, Harry. May I ask why you were out so late?"

"Erm, yeah. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh really?" Eleanor questioned.

"Yeah," Harry timidly said.

*

"You kidnapped someone!? Harry, have you gone mad!?" Eleanor yelled confused. "This has to be a joke! Harry, that's illegal! Why did you do that!?"

"For um, love. I did it for love."


End file.
